Sentimientos encontrados
by sakuya-takuya
Summary: Es mi primer fic, es un NejixHinata.tambien hay un poco de kibaxhinata, solo una mencion de narutoxsakura.Hinata tiene una tecnica, que neji no tiene?.el culpable principal de esto es hiashi?
1. Chapter 1

NejixHinata

NejixHinata

Este es mi primer fic. Espero que les guste

Sentimientos encontrados

En la mansión Hyuga ya había caído la noche.

Hinata se encontraba revisando los últimos de esos viejos pergaminos que debía memorizar del Souke. Hinata miro el reloj ya marcaban las 11:30 p.m. ya era muy tarde debía levantarse temprano para ir a entrenar, después de todo shino y kiba le estaban haciendo el favor de ayudarla en su entrenamiento.

Hace mucho calor, no importando la hora Hinata decide irse a bañar para dormir más a gusto. Ya saliendo del baño, con una yukata que usaba para dormir, de color blanca _tengo que volverme más fuerte…pero, estoy retrasando el entrenamiento de shino y kiba-kun…les diré que después del entrenamiento de mañana, yo entrenare por mi cuenta, si así lo haré. _Hinata se encontraba muy sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se pudo percatar que del otro lado del pasillo en la esquina se encontraba un somnoliento neji.

Hinata-sama!-exclama neji al chocar con su prima, intenta sujetarla para que no se lastime (era su guardián…no la protegía mucho…pero no iba a permitir que se lastimara por culpa suya).

Sin embargo hinata no cayo al piso, con un rápido movimiento de pies logra escaparse de la caída.

Neji al momento de ver a hinata pudo despertarse y ver ese movimiento.

neji-onisan, perdón, no me fije, es mi culpa- le contesto hinata, desviando su mirada de su primo, se había puesto roja de nuevo.

Pero, hinata-sama, ¿que esta haciendo? ya es media noche debería estar dormida-dijo esto ultimo con un tono de autoridad.

Si tienes razón neji-onisan, buenas noches-con esto ultimo, se marcha a su habitación, lo más rápido posible sin mirar para atrás, aun roja hinata _que pena, me ha visto con mi yukata_

Si, buenas noches hinata-sama-se quedo neji , hablando solo.

_Hiashi-sama __tenia__razón_

_Flash back_

Hiashi y neji se encontraban en un entrenamiento, en el patio de la mansión hyuga.

Hinata llego con una bandeja con dos tazas de té y dos pequeños onigiris.

Otousan me voy a una misión, con mi equipo, creo que regreso mañana en la tarde-les dijo hinata, pero ni el souke ni bouke se detuvieron para escucharla.

Hinata se marcho con una mochila en su espalda.

Después de unos minutos

Descansemos un rato-indico el souke, dirigiéndose a la charola que había dejado hinata

Neji solo le siguió.

Haz avanzado mucho en tu técnica, estoy orgulloso de ti, neji…y de hinata-comenzó la platica hiashi, después tomo un poco de su té

Gracias, todos los días, intento esforzarme al máximo, hiashi-sama. –contesto neji con toda calma que pudo aparentar en ese momento. _Que esta orgulloso de mi? Y de hinata?, pero como no iba a estar orgulloso de mi?. Pertenezco al bouke y aun así soy más fuerte que hinata, perteneciente al Souke._

Si, pero aun así, te falta mucho que aprender. Neji cuando hinata se encuentre en casa, procura observar sus movimientos, ella misma se subestima, pero en realidad ella domina una técnica que a ti aun te falta desarrollar…y por supuesto que a hinata, le hace falta aprender más técnicas.-diciendo esto hiashi, termino su onigiri y dio un trago a su té, y se marcho sin mas.

Neji se encontraba tomando té y solo observo como se retiraba hiashi. ¿_Que?, que hinata me puede enseñar una que otra técnica…pero, si ella misma se tropieza sola…, bueno no importa._

_Fin del flash back_

Ya era un mes desde que ocurrió esa conversación con hiashi, al inicio lo tomo de mala gana pero eso fue cambiando, mientras observaba a hinata

Neji, se encontraba en el pasillo solo con sus pensamientos, _es verdad, hiashi tenia razón, pero yo también la tenia, hinata se tropieza sola, pero…siempre que sucede, realiza un extraño movimiento de pies improvisado y evita caer al suelo, es increíble…¿traía una yukata?(neji piensa eso con un poco de color rojo en sus mejillas)...mm…ya se me olvido porque me levante…_con esto neji regresa su habitación, que se encontraba a un lado de la de hinata…fue idea de hiashi, le dijo a neji que así podría proteger más a hinata.

-Buenos dias!, perdon por llegar tarde- llego hinata con sobresaltada al campo de entrenamiento.

-¿Qué sucede hinata? Mira que cara tienes, ¿no pudiste dormir bien anoche?-le dijo kiba

-Perdón kiba-kun, me quede despierta hasta muy noche, leyendo unos pergaminos del clan-

-Bueno, de todos modos aun no llega shino- _porque pides perdón, si ni siquiera te estoy regañando,_ desvía su mirada, para ver si llega shino

-hola- el chico con los gafas, y un gran abrigo, llego al fin, interrumpiendo el momento incomodo para kiba

-buenos dias shino-kun!-le dice hinata

-ahhh!!, no aparezcas así de la nada!!, grrrr-

-yo no aparecí, así de la nada-

-grrrr- (nota: no solo akamaru gruñe)

-eto, bue-bue-bueno, sera mejor que empecemos a entrena, si?-

-sobre eso, hinata-san, lo siento, hoy no podré acompañarlos, tengo cosas que hacer para el clan aburame-

-que?!, llegas tarde y estamos aquí esperandote, para que digas eso??, grrrr-

-entiendo shino-kun, bueno, etto, mm..etto-

-que sucede hinata, que quieres decir ?...vamos dinos- kiba la interrumpe

-silencio, dejala hablar-le dice shino a kiba, para que deje hablar a hinata, ahora shino y kiba solo la observan a hinata

-eto, yo pensaba, que apartir de ahora, sera mejor que yo entrene sola, he estado retrasando sus entrenamientos, cierto?-

-era eso?,…por mi no hay problema, podemos seguir entrenando juntos, verdad akamaru?-

-guaf, guaf!- le responde a kiba (supongamos que dijo que si, esta bien)

-Yo no podré seguir viniendo, todos los días, pero si necesitas algo más, te puedo ayudar, hinata-san, bueno por ahora me marcho-

-gracias, a los dos, aah, etto, shino-kun, kiba-kun- saca de su mochila un poco de medicina y las galletas que había preparado en la mañana, para ambos, y se las entrega

-es para nosotros?. Gracias hinata- le contesta alegra kiba

-gracias, no te hubieras molestado-

-eto no, no fue molestia, yo les agradezco, por levantarse temprano para ayudarme todos los dias-

-bueno, ahora si me marcho, nos vemos-

-nos vemos – contestaron hinata y kiba al mismo tiempo

Kiba y hinata, comenzaron el entrenamiento, pero fue interrumpido por un mensajero de la hokage.

-bueno nos vemos, kiba-kun, te deseo suerte en tu misión-

-si, lamento, no poder seguir ayudándote en tu entrenamiento hinata. Nos vemos- _Yo que pensé que podría entrenar con ella un rato mas grr._

Ahora hinata se encontraba entrenando sola. Ya era el atardecer así que decidió regresar a casa.

-estoy en casa- dice hinata informando que ya había llegado. Pero esta vez su hermana no estaba en casa, ella era la única que le respondía.

_Talvez este en una misión_

Hinata se dirigió hacia la cocina, para lavar el refractario donde había puesto su comida.

-Hinata-sama- era su primo que estaba comiendo, en la mesa-

-Neji-onisan-se puso roja, recordando que su primo la había visto con su yukata para dormir.

-Hanabi y hiashi-sama, tienen una reunión con la hokage, pasaran la noche allá, usted debió haber ido, pero como no se encontraba hiashi-sama, se llevo a hanabi-sama-

-ah, entiendo, bueno, estaré en mi habitación...buenas noches, neji-onisan- hinata, se fue lo más pronto posible, su cara ya había tomado diferentes tonalidades rojo.

-¿?-_que extraño,_ neji se quedo sentado. _Tendrá fiebre?, no esta aquí naruto, para que se ponga roja_

Hinata se quedo recostada en su cama. _Naruto-kun, esta ahora con sakura-chan en una misión, pero…cada vez que los veo, parace como si…como…si ambos se quisieran más…, más que como amigos… ¿Qué voy a hacer?...naruto-kun..lo siento, pero creo que lo mejor será que te olvide, espero que estés feliz con sakura-chan._

_He entrenado todo el día, será mejor que me meta a bañar._

Otra vez, estaba hinata con su yukata, estaba ya entrando de nuevo a su habitación, cuando nota un intruso en su cuarto y se queda casi petrificada.

Hinata sale como puede de su cuarto, pero el intruso le sigue.

-Neji-onisan, neji-onisan- lo llama del otro lado de la puerta, para que le ayude, pero casi susurrando, como si quisiera que el intruso no la oyera.

-¿Sucede algo, hinata-sama?- sale de su cuarto, para ver a una hinata asustada, que entra al cuarto de su primo en cuanto abre la puerta y solo apunta hacia el intruso asustada.


	2. El comienzo

-eh

Aquí esta la segunda parte espero que les guste, no estaba segura de cómo continuar la historia xD

Segundo Capitulo

**El comienzo**

-eh?, pero hinata-sama, ahí no hay nada, -le dijo neji, confundido, pero vio como hinata seguía apuntando a ese lugar(con los ojos cerrados) decidió usar el byakugan para confirmarlo, no había nada sospechoso en un radio de 5 km, pero después dejo de buscar tan lejos, el de pronto sintió como si la vida se le escapara, se sentía como si no tuviera chakra, un gran frió recorrió por todo su cuerpo. Con lo ultimo que pudo utilizar el byakugan por falta de chakra, su agresor estaba a 1.04 metros de el, _pero como puede ser??_, su chakra ya no era suficiente para mantener el byakugan, vio la mano de hinata apuntar hacia la misma dirección de donde se había ido su chakra, bajo la mirada.

-Pack! (un sonido producido por el pie de neji y el suelo y…y su agresor)

-Un bicho, solo era un bicho, ¿que-que clase de insecto era ese?- dijo a neji de notando falta de aliento por la falta de chakra. Pero el poco aliento que le quedaba le fue arrebatado

-Hinata-sama!!, hinata-sama!!-exclamo con el aliento que le quedaba

Hinata, había quedado expuesta más tiempo por ese insecto, de pronto ella, parecía caer al suelo, pero antes de que esto sucediese, neji la sujeto.-…hinata-sama…- no tenia muchas fuerzas, así que la recostó en la cama más cercana, _probablemente, se encuentre solamente agotada y la falta de chakra por aquel extraño insecto, así como yo. _

Neji dejo recostada a hinata, sobre la cama, mientras que el se hincaba a la cama para acomodarla y cerciorarse que nada más le había pasado.

-Que alivio…hinata…-dijo neji al ver que se encontraba en buen estado

-hinata, te ves bien con esa yukata-neji lo dijo, después un sonrojo en sus mejillas se pudo notar fácilmente por lo que había dicho _pero, en que estoy pensando, debe ser el cansancio, si debe ser eso…_neji se queda dormido al lado de hinata, hincado a la cama, sujetando la mano de su prima.

A siete kilómetros de la mansión hyuga.

-¿ha funcionado?-

-eso creo, no pensé que funcionaria tan bien-

-pero…shino, ¿como supiste que insecto utilizar?, antes de que el ryoumen comenzara a atacar hinata ya estaba buscando ayuda-

a eso, verás- dijo shino

_**Flash back**_

El equipo de hinata se encontraba entrenando, kiba fue por unos refrescos para todo el equipo. Pero en su ausencia…

-Cuidado, hinata-san!-

-eh?, etto.. estoy bien-

-mm..??, no, a un lado, vas aplastar al Vroid (lenguaje normal: bicho raro)-

-¿?, ah, per-perdón- lo dice hinata viendo hacia abajo

Detrás de esas gafas veía a hinata, un poco confundida y apenada, _creo que he sido un poco duro mmm…kuso_

_Que le diré para tranquilizarla?…aah ya se!!_

-hinata-san, sabe, existen una gran cantidad de insectos y bichos, todos muy diferentes. Hay desde los que los seres humanos tendríamos problemas para sobrevivir, así que hay que tratarlos con respeto-le dijo shino a hinata para "reconfortarla".

-de verdad shino-kun?, yo no lo sabia-

-si, pero no solo eso hinata-san, también existe un tipo de insecto que al contacto con cualquier ser vivo es mortal, ah eso me recuerda que, existe el ryoumen, es un insecto que con uno solo, absorbe el chakra a grandes proporciones, es el más veloz, se guía por el sonido, y el rastro que deja es letal, y más aun para los que poseen mucho chakra, ciertamente no suelo usarlo con regularidad, porque casi nunca escucha ordenes de otros y menos humanos, y además tiene un aspecto diferente a los insectos regulares, mira hace poco lo estaba consultando, aquí traigo uno conmigo, quiere verlo…hinata-san?!, hinata-san?-shino miro a la persona que lo estaba oyendo atentamente hace unos minutos.

Hinata estaba al punto del desmayo-eh…eh…etto…shi-shi-shino-kun, podriamos… cambiar de tema?...o-o-one-onegai?

-perdón hinata-san, es solo que hasta hace poco yo puedo controlarlo…y yo y

yo…perdón-_es cierto, aah que torpe soy, el objetivo era hablarle de insectos inofensivos y que ayudan a los seres humanos, como fue que llegue a hablarle del ryoumen, si la primera vez que me vio pelear a lado de los insectos, le dio mucho miedo aunque no me dijo nada…ah cada vez que le hablo lo echo a perder, se supone que somos compañeros de equipo._

- Esta bien, shino-kun, yo…gracias por advertirme del ryoumen, podrías mostrármelo, para poder identificarlo, shino-kun- le dijo hinata a shino, al ver el rostro que había puesto este, aun con falta de un poco de aliento

-claro, mira – shino se lo muestra _hinata-san_

-oh ya veo, es increíble que puedas controlarlo, siendo tan peligroso shino-kun, eres muy fuerte- le dijo esto sonriendole, ya con el aliento recuperado.

-gracias, hinata-san-

_**Fin del Flash back**_

-Eso ocurrió hace poco de esto, por eso lo recordé-

-mm…ya veo-

-¿Pero estas seguro de esto? A ti te gusta hinata-san, no es así kiba?-

-si, pero…estará mejor con neji…, el muy baka, aun no se ha dado cuenta del todo de sus sentimientos hacia hinata, y hinata, pues hinata…- fue interrumpido por shino

-una mision, ne?-

-mm…asuntos del clan aburame?-

Ambos dicen esto ultimo con una pequeña, pero notoria sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ehm, sobre esto, estamos a mano ahora?-le pregunta kiba

-solo un poco mas, y lo estaremos, vale?-le dice a shino ahora con una sonrisa, mas que de satisfacción, de malevolencia

-…-solo responde con un suspiro

-solo espero estar haciendo lo correcto- dijo kiba

-guaf,guaf, guaf!!-

-si, tienes razón, akamaru-

-Buenos dias! Neji-kun- hanabi le dice al entrar a la cocina

-ohayo- responde neji _ee espera un momento, hanabi??_

-Descuida solo yo regrese esta mañana temprano, otousan se quedo con tsunade-sama a terminar algunos puntos de la reunión, pero neji-kun…me dirás que paso anoche con mi hermana?- dijo hanabi con una sonrisa traviesa

-ehm..hpm…-titubeo un momento neji, pero consiguió recobrar la compostura enseguida

-no se a que se refiere hanabi-sama-dijo con su cara seria, casi sin expresión.

-mmm…que extraño, yo pensé que sabrías desde que eres su guardián, ah no espera, desde que duermen en la misma habitación, iré a preguntarle hinata, o no talvez sepa algo otousan…-

-esta bien, no le digas a hiashi-sama. No ocurrió nada, …(le explica, todo lo que ocurrió…modificando algunos datos, como diciendo que simplemente la cargo a la cama y simplemente se desmayo)- lo dijo con cierto mal humor

-bah, y yo que creí que seria algo interesante, pero bueno, otousan regresa en dos horas, deberías ir a despertarla, neji-kun-

_Despertar a hinata, yo?..._ las mejillas de neji se pusieron, en un tono rojo._yo…si de por si me costo trabajo dejarla, recostada mientras que venia…duerme como un ángel…espera un momento en que estoy pensando??, es hinata de quien estoy pensando, ah…pero que voy hacer?...es cierto es hinata, mi prima, miembro del souke, debo fingir que no ocurre nada._

-hinata-sama, hinata-sama-le sacudió un poco por el hombro, neji estaba ligeramente sonrojado

-eh?, nande?, neji-onisan, que ocurre?...mm…etto…¿donde estoy?-

-hinata-sama, recuerde que ayer en la noche….- se detuvo al ver a una hinata pasando por las diferentes tonalidades del rojo, que intentaba cubrirse con cobijas

-neji-onisan, etto…yo…yo…ehm…ah..- mientras que miraba a su primo sin expresión alguna, y si no talvez, si no se equivocaba, la confusión y talvez un poco de sorpresa

-hiashi-sama llegara, en poco menos que dos horas, será mejor que se prepare y arregle…aquí ya llego hanabi-sama- dijo esto sin dejar que hinata dijera algo, con una cara de seriedad y dejo su propia habitación para dejar que hinata, pudiera ponerse de pie.

_Neji-onisan _una hinata a un enrojecida de las mejillas…_estoy en el cuarto de neji-onisan… en su cama…ah? Dormí aquí??, _parece que no podía, pero se enrojeció aun más, y salio de un salto de la cama._eh? otousan viene? _Cuando salio de su estado de trance que le había provocado su primo, decidió dejarlo por un rato el asunto, tendió la cama y se marcho para vestirse apropiadamente.

El día transcurrió, como de costumbre, neji y hinata no se vieron en todo el día, ambos entrenaron por su parte.

Neji estaba especialmente distraído durante el entrenamiento, que provoco varios raspones. _Pero que me pasa, porque? Porque? No puedo sacarla de mi mente, pero es que debo entender, ella, ella, es mi prima, del souke, a ella le gusta naruto…naruto…como te envidio en estos momentos, de verdad. Pero no puede ser que yo…que ella me guste, es decir, no es posible…pero es cierto que se ha vuelto fuerte, todos los dias entrena arduamente, aunque yo…nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de eso si hiashi no me hubiera pedido que le observara…que voy hacer con todo esto que siento, hinata_

Se encontraba en medio del patio de la masion hyuga, tendido en el suelo, sin la parte superior de su traje.

_Nejii-onisan-_hinata vio como estaba el bouke, se enrojecio al ver al bouke con esos atuendos, no podia creerlo- _neji-onisan, porque, porque me pongo asi cuando te veo, ah, pero en que estoy pensando, de neji-onisan…_

­-hinata-sama- neji habia notado la presencia de la persona que moraba en su mente, neji se sonrojo notablemente, sonrojo que adjunto por el entrenamiento y el calor que sentia…según el.

-Neji-onisan, yo etto…yo…que-queria hablar contigo, sobre lo de…-decia hinata con dificultad mientras que neji la observaba detenidamente.

-neji, hinata, que bueno que los encuentro a los dos aquí- hinata fue interrumpida por hiashi -tengo que informarles que a partir de ahora, ambos entrenaran juntos, neji ya no podré seguir con nuestro entrenamiento y hinata tengo entendido que has estado entrenando sola, ambos pueden aprovechar mejorar sus técnicas del clan…neji ya te lo había dicho a ti, aprenderás la técnica que te falta desarrollar de hinata y hinata lo mismo va para ti-

-bien no se queden ahí parados, arréglense para la cena-

-haai- contestaron ambos al unísono, sin poder creer lo que acababan de oír, se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones torpemente, sin poder dar crédito de lo que escucharon, a ambos se les olvido, lo que estaban por hablar.

Ambos se detuvieron recargados de la puerta de sus respectivas habitaciones

_Podré, estar todo el día de hinata _

_Estaré todo el día con neji oni-onisan_


	3. quiero preguntarte algo

Etto

Etto..que…que…que-que esta sucediendo aquí?-Hinata se encontraba en me dio de un mar de gente en cuanto salio de su habitación. Estaba vestida lista para el entrenamiento…el entrenamiento con su primo. _ ¿Por que hay tanta gente en la casa?. ¿Habrá un banquete o algo así??_ No le dio mucha importancia

Hinata estaba acostumbrada a que su familia diese banquetes, después de todo eran del clan hyuga, de vez en cuando llegaban, clientes importantes para las misiones o inclusive embajadores de otros países…pero nunca de esta dimensión. Había mucha gente, "hey los platos por aquí, las flores van para allá, no hagas esto o aquello, cuidado" era esa clase de algarabía.

Hinata procedió a ir hacia la cocina, después de la gran noticia que le dieron, lo único que hizo fue pensar en lo que le había sucedido ese día. _Yo solo me ponía así cuando naruto-kun me veía, pero…yo decidí que hacia naruto-kun solo le guardo respeto, admiración, como un ejemplo a seguir. Será que siento lo mismo por neji-onisan, aunque…ayer, neji-onisan ni siquiera me había hablado cuando me puse nerviosa…yo…estaba viendo a neji-onisan, aah pero ayer…en la noche…yo…el…mm…que voy a hacer…pasare todo el día con neji-onisan…aay que debo hacer?? E_stos eran los pensamientos que tenia hinata en su mente, que solo se repetia una y otra vez.

-Ohayo! Como dormiste hoy nee-chan?-

-ohayo!, bien, arigato, ¿habra un banquete?, ¿que sucede alla afuera?-

-are? Otusan no te lo ha dicho?, vendrá takuya-san, creo que es el señor feudal…de…algún lugar, no recuerdo bien. Debemos estar las dos en la cena, así que no llegues tarde, arréglate, después papa nos dirá de lo que se trata-

-mm…creo que se le habrá olvidado decirme, por cierto…etto…. Ehm- (sonrojo inconsciente de hinata)

-jajjaja …si preguntas por neji, dijo que lo alcanzaras en el campo 3 de entrenamiento, el se fue hace 2 hora, parece que no durmió bien jajaja-

-aah ya veo…bueno, será mejor que me de prisa-

-toma- hanabi le dio dos obentos a hinata – yo solo me levante temprano, y pensé que seria mejor que comieran los dos allá afuera (sonrisa de parte de hanabi, un tanto picara)…aquí es todo un caos, además no puedes llegar muriéndote de hambre a la cena-

-etto…arigato- se marcho…su mejillas ya habian superado un rojo vivo _tambien comere con neji-onisan…parecerá un picnic…talvez._

-kiba, al parecer tu plan esta funcionando…kiba?-

_No esperaba que de repente ambos entrenarían juntos, así sin mas…ah…espero estar haciendo lo correcto para ti hinata…gr…ese neji, debe estársela pasando de lo mas lindo._

_-_mmm…kiba?, estas bien?, además aun no me has dicho porque hacemos esto, se supone que a ti te gusta hinata, no??-

En un tono serio, sin voltear a ver a su confundido compañero -será mejor irnos, tenemos que cubrir a hinata con kurenai-sensei-

-si, esta bien-

El estaba practicando sus golpes suaves con un muñeco de paja clavado al suelo, el campo de entrenamiento numero tres, estaba a las orillas de un rió, alrededor estaba cubierto de árboles, arbustos y todo tipo de vegetación, entre el rió y los árboles, había un campo plano, donde había varios artefactos para todo tipo de entrenamiento…desde pesas y maquinas extrañas…hasta el ya mencionado muñeco de paja sencillo, que estaba siendo utilizado por su primo, el ya se veía un poco cansado, después de todo ya llevaba dos horas más que ella entrenando.

Parece que por el calor el se desprendió una parte de arriba de su traje, quedándose con la parte de abajo entera y arriba solo cubría…una especie de camisa, aun estaba siendo cubierto por una capa que de ropas, pero aun así dejaba poco a la imaginación, se podía ver la figura de arriba de el, sus fuertes brazos por completo y parte de su espalda, hinata se quedo viéndole en silencio de entre los árboles.

_-Se ve bien asi…-_

_-_hinata-sama, será mejor que empecemos el entrenamiento los dos- lo dijo sin voltearse a ver a hinata, mientras estaba sonrojado, fingió que era por el calor que hacia…

-hai-_ es cierto, esta entrenando, tiene el byakugan…que baka porque no me di cuenta?_, _aaay entonces se dio cuenta de que lo observaba? _Hinata se puso roja, y aun mas cuando su primo volteo a verla

Talvez era el calor que neji sentía, por eso estaba sonrojado…o talvez por ver a su prima con su atuendo de entrenamiento…

Hinata portaba un traje de color negro de ninja, era el que usaba siempre para entrenar, nunca le había incomodado usarlo con kiba o shino sus compañeros de equipo, pero estaba ahí parada enfrente de su primo.

Saliendo de su transe por ver a la souke así neji logro formular- mm..será mejor que empiece con unos ejercicios de calentamiento, hinata-sama, después podremos tener un combate de entrenamiento, para ver que es lo que falta perfeccionar en nuestras técnicas-

-hai, neji-onisan- hinata asintió y comenzó a realizar unos ejercicios de entrenamiento, mientras tanto neji continuaba con el muñeco de paja

Neji pensaba mientras golpeaba el muñeco de paja, evitando la mirada de hinata _Hinata…kuso, espero que no se haya dado cuenta de mi sonrojo…pero de verdad se ve bien así, pero en que pienso…ella es mi prima, (_neji, de pronto recordó a la hinata que antes durmió sobre su cama, tan pacíficamente_)…hi-hi-hinata._

-neji-onisan, ya he terminado-

Hinata de pronto interrumpió ese hermoso recuerdo en el que pensaba neji, con un tono serio y casi sin expresión en su rostro empezó a hablar-ah si, esta bien, hinata-sama, será mejor que empecemos- dijo esto ultimo poniendo se en una posición que daba a entender que empezaran el combate para practicar.

Hinata aun no había asumido su posición para comenzar- etto…neji-onisan, yo quería, decirte, acerca de…de lo que ocurrio la otra noche…-

-no, no se preocupe por eso hinata-sama, estamos bien ambos y recuerde que mi deber es protegerla, debí darme cuenta del ataque mucho antes, gomen-

-etto, no, esque yo, digo…si, que alivio que ambos estemos bien…demo…pero…yo quería aun así darte las gracias, neji-onisan no quiero que pienses que es un deber protegerme…no importa en que rama pertenecemos…etto…

Neji no permitió que hinata terminara lo que estaba por decir-gracias, hinata-sama, pero no la protejo debido al souke o bouke, lo hago porque quiero hacerlo

-eh?-hinata se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras por los labios de su primo

-ehm, no, nada, mejor continuemos con la practica-dijo neji sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de decirle a su prima. _En que…en que he estado pensado??_

_-_hai- esta vez hinata asumió suposición para empezar

El combate fue un desastre, ambos reprimieron mucho sus fuerzas, sin contar lo distraídos que se encontraban y sobre todo pensar en tener un combate con la persona que tenían enfrente.

Aunque en las facciones de neji no se notaba mucho esas emociones, pero si se notaban en su modo de combate, no podía apartar de el esos pensamiento, el recuerdo de su prima durmiendo pacíficamente, a la hinata que se enrojecía al verlo, a la hinata que tenia enfrente de el con ese atuendo con lo bien que le quedaba

-esto no esta dando resultado- tras ambos separarse después de esa lluvia de juuken, que ambos daban sin acertar ninguna.

-gomen neji-onisan , lo intentare mas- dijo hinata culpándose a ella misma

-eh?. No, no se trata de eso hinata-sama, lo esta haciendo bien, creo que será mejor que regresemos a la casa para poder comer algo-

-etto..neji-onisan-lo dijo corriendo hacia su mochila donde traía los obentos que había preparado su hermanita menor para ambos

Neji al entender lo que quería decir hinata –muchas gracias hinata-sama, será mejor que lo comamos aquí- indico un sitio que parecía propio para comer, en el mismo campo de entrenamiento.

-hai-hinata se acerco con los obentos, ofreciéndole uno a su primo.

Neji lo tomo y casi por inercia contesto –arigato, hinata-sama, enseguida vuelvo- con eso puso el obento a un lado y se marcho sin mas

_Que sucede? No le habrá gustado?? Será por mi compañía?­_, hinata se quedo ahí sentada confundida y un poco deprimida por las palabras que había entonado su primo con indiferencia. Se quedo ahí sentada por un par de minutos observando el lago cuando de pronto ve una lata de refresco enfrente de sus ojos

-eh?...etto…arigato- dijo al fin cuando entendió el propósito de su primo, quien solo había ido por refrescos para la comida. Hinata se encontraba muy nerviosa por estar en su presencia que no se había percatado de la ausencia de un líquido para beber.

-no sabia, de cual comprarle hinata-sama, gomen, por la espera-

-no te preocupes neji-onisan…a mi si me gusta el refresco de sandia, arigato-

-hinata-sama?-

-si?-

-mm…no, nada-

-neji-onisan

-si?

-onegai no me llames –sama, me incomoda, tu-tu eres mayor que yo-

-hai, como usted, perdón, como quieras. Pero a cambio quiero que me respondas a algo…-

-si? Puedes preguntármelo puedes confiar en mi neji-onisan-

Neji veia a hinata con detenimiento, pero de pronto a parta su mirada al campo de entrenamiento –mm…no, nada, olvídalo, será en otra ocasión, vamos, continuemos con el entrenamiento

-hai-

-pero esta vez ambos pelearemos, enserio, entendido?-

-hai, neji-onisan, daré lo mejor de mi-

Una nueva lluvia de juuken sucedió, pero en esta ocasión fueron más acertivos los golpes para ambos contrincantes, por supuesto atacaban con un nivel bajo de chakra para no hacerse daño uno del otro.

_No puedo creerlo, hinata se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba, en el ultimo movimiento creí que se retractaría del ataque, pero en el ultimo momento se decidió y pudo darme el golpe, no puedo descuidarme. ¿de verdad es la misma niña con la que me enfrente en ese examen? _Recordar el daño que le hizo a su prima en ese examen hizo que se desconsentrara aun mas del combate, dando un hueco a hinata para atacar. Espacio que ella se percato de esto y aprovecho. Pudo propinarle un golpe a neji, que hizo que retrocediera el chico.

-gomen, neji-onisan, estas bien?-

-hai, hinata, no te preocupes, no bajes la guardia tan fácilmente, recuerdalo en las peleas reales que tengas, aun cuando parezca que hayas ganado-

-hai, neji-onisan, arigato-

Ambos bajaron su posición de combate, hinata estaba apunto de reacomodarse

Neji pronuncio las siguientes palabras con cierta seriedad -es suficiente, ya he comprendido que técnica me hace falta desarrollar y a ti-

-mm…hai-_ ¿de que estará hablando neji-onisan? No entiendo._

_Hinta, no te has dado cuenta, verdad?...de lo que tu sabes por instinto, que es lo que me hace falta a mi, lo que yo se y lo que te hace falta_

-hinata-sama, al fin la encuentro- a los pocos segundos aparece un ayudante del clan hyuga- hinata-sama, hanabi-sama le espera para que se prepare para la cena, a usted le espera hiashi-sama, neji-san-

-hai- al unísono

Los tres se marcharon sin decir palabra más, pero con un mundo de palabras que desearían decirse, en especial por parte de un joven del bounke.

_Hinata, mañana, será mañana el día en el que hable contigo, tengo, tengo que saberlo, mañana se lo preguntaré._

_Neji-onisan…_

Había un extraño aire que se respiraba alrededor de ambos miembros del clan hyuga.


	4. Una nueva mision

_letras cursivas _son los pensamientos

-entre guiones- diálogos

Espero que les guste.

**Una nueva misión**

Al llegar a la mansión ambos hyuga se encaminaron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Todo estaba muy arreglado con flores, dando un aspecto de elegancia a la mansión del clan hyuga. Un miembro del clan los ve cuando iban entrando a la mansión y se dirige al bouke -Neji, hiashi-sama le llama. Esta en sala del concejo, no lo haga esperar-

-hai- neji responde y se dirige al salón donde solo era usado para las reuniones del concejo del clan _¿Qué querrá de mi?... talvez quiera un informe de la practica que tuve con hinata…_

Entrando a su habitación hinata ve un kimono para una fiesta de noche con sus respectivos accesorios. El kimono era muy bonito, era de color azul claro con un tono mas fuerte en el extremo de las mangas y la parte inferior de este, se podía apreciar el símbolo del clan, era pequeño; pero lo suficientemente grande para que se apreciara, fue colocado de manera que se notaba elegancia en el kimono. Hinata tomo un baño lo mas rápido que pudo y se alisto para la cena, ya algunos invitados habían llegado.

Los invitados que estaban llegando eran recibidos por miembros del bouke. Los invitados que se encontraban en la mansión estaban impacientes después de todo, el líder del clan hiashi-sama no estaba presente, hanabi ni hinata el soke de la familia.

Hinata entro al salón donde se estaba festejando la cena, no encontró a nadie conocido, su padre, hanabi, ni neji se encontraban ahí. De cualquier modo hinata se dispuso a ser la anfitriona de la cena, saludo a todos los invitados haciéndoles platica para que no se impacientaran por que su padre no estaba presente.

--

-…ya veo-

-Hokage-sama y yo hemos decidido que así será, esa es la mejor alternativa…-

-Hiashi-sama será muy arriesgado para hinata-sama. Debido a que me ha llamado para comunicarme esto, deduzco que usted desea que yo ayude a hinata-sama, cosa como miembro del bouke es mi obligación y lo cumpliré. Pero hiashi-sama, esta misión…

-Neji- hiashi le interrumpió – Eso yo lo comprendo mejor que nadie y me alegra que lo entiendas tu también. Como supones requiero de tu ayuda como miembro del Bouke, asistirás a la misión con hinata como jounin líder del equipo. Te daré las indicaciones mas especificas para la misión mas tarde, por ahora arréglate para la cena.

Los invitados para la cena eran los embajadores del país de la nube, país al que asistirían después hinata y neji.

….

-para poder realizar la misión exitosamente voy a necesitar al menos a otro jounin-

-eso no será posible-

Neji solo ve a su tío sin poder comprender la razón._ ¿Porque? Se trata de la Hinata, sucesora del clan, y la envía sin mas a esta clase de misión_. Sin poder si quiera atreverse a preguntarle la razón; neji, miembro del bouke, seria una falta de respeto para el souke. Aun después de que el souke le reveló aquella carta de su difunto padre; su tío lo había recibido en la mansión del clan e inclusive éste le daba todas las atenciones en forma de hacerse responsable por el pasado que provoco la muerte del padre de neji. Aun despues de que el era el genio del clan, el mas fuerte, el seguia siendo del bouke y cuestionar las ordenes del líder del clan era una gran falta de respeto…en ocasiones digno de activar ese sello que encarcela al bouke. Neji sentía la impotencia al recibir las órdenes del souke.

-te preguntas el porque, pero solo debes cumplir con tu misión. Le informaré a Hinata despues de la cena, puedes marcharte.-

-hai- neji se dispone a marcharse, ahora de espaldas de su tío – ¿Debo asumir también que no puedo comentarle ni una palabra a Hinata-sama?

-asi es, me complace que puedas entenderlo-

**Notas del autor:**

Me tarde mucho jajaja…es que al fin recupero mi laptop .Esta parte es muy corta XD

¡Pero ya voy a continuar subiendo! (y tengo mas ideas jojojo)

Etto..yo quiero agradecer los reviews a:

Akeshi03, KENSA-CHAN, Star Flowers, Miyako Hyuuga1912, Yukari03, acam, -.-Zuu.-.- y minimara.

Espero que les guste este capitulo.

Ya estoy escribiendo el próximo, donde aclararé varios puntos que han quedado sueltos


	5. Una nueva mision 2

Igual que los demás capítulos:

_Letras cursivas _Pensamientos

-Entre guiones- Diálogos

...ok no le presten mucha atención al título…no se me ocurrió que ponerle._**.**_

**Listos para la nueva misión**

Ya todos los invitados estaban presentes, la cena se celebro sin mas demora. El líder del clan Hiashi ya estaba tratando con los más importantes invitados presentes. La Quinta Hokage esta actuando de forma diplomática por Konoha, acompañada por Shizune, quien iba midiendo el sake que Tsunade tomaba.

Neji entro al salón donde se celebraba la cena, como de costumbre trataba de no llamar la atención para pasar desapercibido. Tomo asiento en la parte menos concurrida de la mesa; tranquilamente paseo su mirada por el amplio salón.

¿_Hinata?_- Neji se quedo viendo a Hinata que se encontraba ya sentada por otra parte de la mesa, estaba conversando con un hombre ya mayor; más que conversando estaba escuchando atentamente las anécdotas del hombre.

Neji se quedo embelesado viendo a Hinata con ese kimono que le quedaba muy bien.

-Disculpe, Joven, ¿De que sabor desea su refresco?... ¿joven?- Era uno de los meseros que fue contratado por el clan

-eh?...solo un te verde, por favor- Neji regreso a la realidad de un estirón. _¿Que? ¿en que he estado pensando? _

Neji continuo viendo a Hinata durante el resto de la cena, intentando no ser tan obvio. Hinata estaba ahora hablando con Hanabi; la cena paso rápidamente o al menos eso pensó Neji.La cena finalizo ya tarde. Neji y Hinata estaban ya en sus habitaciones, los únicos presentes en el salón de fiestas eran los encargados de limpiar.

A diferencia de Hinata que estaba sumergida en sus sueños, Neji lo estaba en sus pensamientos _Talvez no sea que haga calor o este cansado, talvez sea porque se trata de ti hinata. Esta es la primera vez que lo siento, no se trata de amor fraternal; de eso estoy seguro. Pero si lo que siento es real… ¿Cómo es posible? No, esto no es posible; yo soy del bouke y tú del souke. Jamás será permitido ¿Cómo puedo superar esta barrera? ¿Tengo que olvidar esto que siento?_

…….

-Hinata-san y Neji-san, Tsunade-sama solicita su presencia.-

-Hai- Hinata le contesto a Izumo, ayudante de Tsunade.

…….

Ambos se dirigieron a la oficina de Tsunade, ya habían caminado varias cuadras y no se decían nada. Desde la mañana que comenzaron a entrenar ninguno de los dos cruzaron palabras mas que las necesarias para entrenar. Neji ya se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos pero permanecía serio, aun había algo que quería preguntarle a Hinata y sus posibles respuestas le perturbaban.

_¿Por qué nos llamará Tsunade-sama? Si fuera una misión, habrían llamado simplemente a uno de nosotros con nuestro propio equipo…_

-Hinata, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Hai, Neji-onisan, ¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Te gusta el ramen, el color naranja o amarillo?-

_¿Es que se refiere a naruto-kun? _-¿A que te refieres Neji-onisan?–

-Si, ¿Por qué te gusta Naruto? ¿Te gusta el ramen, el color naranja o amarillo?

-No, te equivocas Neji-onisan, a mi no me gusta Naruto-kun.-

Con esa simple respuesta solo hizo enojar a Neji, el pensaba que simplemente le mentía. Hinata se dio cuenta de eso así que siguió hablando.

-A mi no me gusta Naruto-kun, antes creia que asi era; pero me di cuenta que siento solo admiración por el. A pesar que se supone que yo soy la sucesora directa del clan, nadie me reconoce como tal y no los culpo porque se bien que no soy fuerte. Naruto-kun siempre ha sido fuerte, intentando ser reconocido por todos y nunca se ha dado por vencido. Yo quiero ser tan fuerte como el para no darme por vencida.-

-Hinata tu ya eres más fuerte que Naruto en estos momentos, sólo que no te has dado cuenta.-

-Neji-onisan…-

-Ya llegamos-

-¿eh?- _es cierto_

…….

Informe:

Misión: Encontrar, atrapar, escoltar a Konoha o de ser necesario matar a Mitsuro Akutsu.

Edad: Aproximadamente 25 años

Pelo: Negro

Estatura: 2.25 m. o 7.38 ft.

Grupo Sanguíneo: AB+

Marca que lo identifica: Diversos tatuajes distribuidos en: la mano derecha, espalda, y una gruesa línea a dos centímetros debajo del ojo izquierdo.

Habilidades: Basadas en taijutsu

Última vez visto: En las fronteras del norte del país de la nube.

-Deben comenzar la misión lo más pronto posible, antes que Mitsuro se movilice mas y se pierda la pista de el. Una hora debe ser suficiente para que se preparen para la misión- Tsunade no se molesto por las formalidades, solo les entrego el informe y les ordeno cumplir la misión.

-Hai, puede contar con nosotros- Neji contesto rápidamente y de forma seria.

-¿eh?…perdon, Tsunade-sama pero es que el informe no dice nada acerca de porque es buscado-

-Eso no hace falta, deben capturarlo lo más pronto posible. Es muy escurridizo, es por eso que la misión requiere dos byakugan; además tenemos como información que solo usa taijutsu y trabaja solo, ustedes dos serán mas que suficientes. Esa es toda la información que necesitan, ahora marchaos-

-hai-

Todos los presentes asumieron y aceptaron a Neji como líder del… ¿equipo?

….

Hinata y Neji regresaron a la mansión.

-Yo le informaré a Hiashi-sama. Hinata no olvides que solo tenemos una hora-

-si neji-onisan, no te preocupes, me daré prisa.-

….

-Hiashi-sama, Tsunade-sama ya ha informado a hinata-sama acerca de la misión, nos marchamos en cuarenta minutos-

-Esta bien, puedes retirarte-

….

Trascurridos 30 minutos Hinata y Neji ya estaban en las puertas de Konoha.

Comenzaron la misión, avanzaban a través de los árboles. Neji iba al frente de vez en cuando activaba su byakugan para revisar si era seguro.

-Tardaremos dos días en llegar, hinata utilizaremos la ruta este-

-hai-

Ya habían avanzado mucho, mas de lo que esperaba Neji avanzar para esas horas; cuando activaba el byakugan no solo se aseguraba que no hubiera peligro, también cuidaba el estado de Hinata y de acuerdo esto iba a decidir cuando descansar. Pero ambos estaban en buena condición, Neji se detuvo.

-¿Sucede algo? – Hinata se detiene e intenta detectar algún enemigo

-no, no sucede nada. Estamos a buen tiempo, podemos detenernos a comer-

-Pero ¿que sucederá con la misión? –

-Hemos avanzado bastante en el camino hacia el país de la nube, además ya es hora de la comida y no hemos desayunado; si somos atacados podría ser una desventaja más que podemos evitar-

-si, esta bien. Tienes razón neji-onisan-

En el camino encontraron un puesto donde podían comer.

-Bienvenidos-

-Buenas tardes ¿Qué tiene de comer?-

-Curry, onigiris, y de beber: té verde y refrescos.

-Quiero dos platillos de curry, un té verde y un refresco de sandia-

-de acuerdo, vuelvo enseguida-

Mientras que Neji tomaba la orden Hinata se le quedaba viendo atentamente _Neji-onisan, es cierto hasta hace poco me sentía muy nerviosa cuando estaba contigo, creía que era porque tu eres también fuerte como Naruto-kun y eres mi onisan y por eso te quería pero ahora ya no es así…bueno sigo poniéndome nerviosa cuando hablo contigo y siento que te quiero, pero me siento muy tranquila y segura a tu lado; ahora solo quiero estar más tiempo contigo porque me hace sentir feliz._

-Neji-onisan-

-¿Si?-

-gomenasai, yo te estoy retrasando…

-No, eso no es verdad hinata. Por favor no pienses eso, lo que dije hace rato es cierto- _en realidad eres mas fuerte que naruto._

-hai…-

-Aquí esta su pedido-

- arigatō- le contesta Hinata al recibir su plato y refresco.

- dōmo-

-Se les ofrece algo mas?-

-estamos bien gracias-

Y así la camarera se retiro.

-Itadakimasu!-

-itadakimasu-

Los dos ya terminada la comida.

-Ahora vuelvo, pagaré la cuenta-

-neji-onisan-

-¿si?-

-etto…voy a aprovechar para utilizar el servicio-

-esta bien, te espero aquí-

Hinata se retiro y por mientras Neji se acerco a la caja para pagar.

-Entonces, continuamos?- Le dice Hinata a Neji con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-hai-Neji la voltea con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Volvieron a emprender el viaje hacia el país de la nube.

Pero en el momento antes de marchar lograron escuchar a la camarera y el joven que cobro la cuenta.

-Oye, oye ¿si los viste?, son tan jóvenes y ya son novios-

-¿Los de la mesa 2? si que son monos-

Al escucharlos si se sonrojaron un poco, pero a ambos se les notaba una leve sonrisa de felicidad.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa, debemos avanzar mas antes de que anochezca-

-hai-

….Continuara……

Notas del autor:

Próximo capítulo en construcción "Los sentimientos se encuentran"


	6. Los sentimientos se encuentran 1

**Los sentimientos se encuentran -Primera parte-**

-20 metros 30 grados al este-

-Me adelantare-

- ¡No espera! ¡Hinata!-

Hinata se abre paso de entre los árboles, logra divisar al enemigo y le arroja varias shurikens para intentar detenerlo. Pero Akutsu logra esquivarlos, sin embargo tardo un par de segundos, suficientes para que Hinata se acercara a el y poder golpearlo con un juuken; eso si no fuera por esas shurikens que se acercaban por su derecha. Hinata se detuvo en seco, no podía esquivar esas shurikens; pero otras aparecen por detrás de ella encontrándose con las que amenazaban a Hinata y así deteniéndolas.

-Neji-onisan- Neji le habia salvado la vida.

-No bajes la guardia hinata-

-hai-

Al parecer Akutsu no estaba trabajando dos ninjas atacaron a larga distancia. Cuando Neji lo había encontrado estaba a 20 metros de ellos y esos ninjas estaban fuera del rango del byakugan de Neji por tan sólo 2 metros; al irse acercando se dio cuenta de ellos y pudo proteger a Hinata.

-eso estuvo cerca- Dice Neji al percatarse que los tres personajes ya estaban un poco lejos.

-Gomen Neji-onisan- Hinata no estaba herida de gravedad, pero pequeños golpes por acercarse tan precipitadamente.

-No te preocupes, ellos se dirigen al río Yoshino, de ahí podemos interceptarlos en el paso del canal. Tenemos tiempo, primero tenemos que curarte esas heridas –

-…hai-

_Hemos estado persiguiéndole a Akutsu por 5 días desde que salimos de la aldea, gracias a Neji-onisan hemos podido pescarle…pero ahora que estamos cerca tengo que arruinarlo…kusso. Probablemente si neji-onisan estuviera solo ya lo hubiera capturado sin importar esos dos ninjas.__ Y gracias a los conocimientos geográficos de Neji-onisan hemos podido llegar hasta aquí._

Neji empieza a colocarle una pomada a Hinata en un rasguño que tiene en su cara. El se empieza a poner muy nervioso y se sonroja.

-Gomen, gomen, es mi culpa, se que tu solo ya lo habrias capturado…-

-No, hinata, no es tu culpa. Gracias a ti aun estoy aquí de pie, me siento mas fuerte cuando estoy contigo y es que yo…- Neji no pudo contenerse mas, estuvo durante cinco días con hinata; froto sus dedos en el rostro de Hinata y acaricio delicadamente su mejilla y sus labios hicieron contacto, al fin pudo besar a Hinata la dueña de sus pensamientos.

Por un momento se detuvo y separo sus labios.

-Perdón, yo no…-

Para su sorpresa Hinata continuo besándolo, Neji no podía creerlo, hinata correspondía a sus sentimientos; se sintió el hombre mas feliz del mundo. Ahora era Hinata quien se separo y le sonrió a Neji

-Por favor, no te disculpes.- Después de decir esto ella se recargo del hombro de Neji. El la abrazo y se quedaron un buen rato de esa forma; sentían una gran tranquilidad y felicidad, no deseaban separarse.

Neji regreso a la realidad y se separo de Hinata.

-Tenemos que continuar o perderemos la pista de Akutsu.-

-…¿Pero que vamos a hacer? Ellos son 3-

-No te preocupes por eso, hay algo que no te he dicho. Hinata en realidad tu eres muy fuerte, el día que entrenamos juntos pude darme cuenta que tu dominas a la perfección una técnica que a mi me falta por desarrollar. Pero eso no es malo, si peleamos juntos podemos derrotarlos fácilmente-

-Yo… no se a que técnica te refieres neji-nisan-

-No te preocupes, solo debemos atacar en equipo, yo te cubriré. Vamos-

…..Continuará……


	7. Los sentimientos se encuentran 2

**Los sentimientos se encuentran (Parte 2)**

Era el momento para interceptar a Akutsu en el río Yoshino, Neji y Hinata estaban en posición para la emboscada. Siguiendo el plan, Hinata fue quien guio el ataque y Neji se encargó de cubrir cada uno de sus movimientos; así fue como sucedió. Pareciese como si hubiera sido un combate ensayado, todos los movimientos de Neji y Hinata estaban tan bien sincronizados; uno complementaba a la perfección el movimiento del otro. La emboscada duró poco los dos shinobis y Akutsu fueron derrotados.

-buen trabajo, Hinata- una cálida sonrisa se esbozo en el rostro de Neji.

-eso fue gracias a ti neji-nisan- _nunca había tenido un combate así; fue increíble,yo me siento…me siento…fuerte._

Akutsu era el más buscado criminal por el país del fuego, ni Neji ni el padre de Hinata le dijeron acerca de eso; debido que si lo hacían probablemente Hinata se hubiera puesto muy nerviosa y no hubiera podido desarrollar su verdadera fuerza. La decisión fue acertada, agotados pero felices, ya podían percibir el éxito de la misión. Se supone que esta era una misión del más alto rango con una duración de al menos un mes y que iban a recibir refuerzos más adelante para completarla; pero ellos dos solos lo habían logrado y sin mucha dificultad. Estaban satisfechos, sin lugar a duda este éxito en la misión iba atraer…o mantener la buena reputación del Clan Hyuga o al menos eso pensaba Neji.

Ya estaban a un día para llegar a la Aldea Oculta de Konoha, ahora con Akutsu preso, aunque estuviera inconsciente no podían bajar la guardia; no estando tan cerca de la aldea.

-Hinata, tres personas se acercan a nosotros, son muy veloces. ¿Puedes verlos?

-hai…-

-por la dirección de la que vienen, puede que provengan de Konoha o Garyo; pero debemos esperar lo peor, debemos esquivarlos aun teniendo que alargar más el camino-

Hinata asiente con la cabeza e intentan rodearlos, pero esos tres les seguían. Neji se percato de eso y empezó a apresurar el paso.

-no…espera, Neji-nisan. Creo que yo los conozco-

-¿Los conoces?-Neji no entendía lo que decía Hinata

-hai, es Kiba con Akamaru y Shino-

-¿Qué dices?...oh, ya veo- El tercer individuo extrañamente se "encogió" hasta convertirse en un perro. _Debe ser una de esas técnicas extrañas del clan Inozuka que utilizó Kiba en Akamaru._

Se detuvieron para esperarlos –¡Hola! Hinata…Neji-

-hola, Kiba y Shino-kun-

-…hola-

-… Akutsu…- Empieza a hablar el chico Aburame

-¿eh? ¿Akutsu?- Kiba mira con cierto desconcierto y sorpresa al hombre inconsciente, atado y sujeto por Neji -¿en verdad ustedes dos solos capturaron a Akutsu?

-asi es- le contesta Neji a Kiba con aires de orgullo de su hazaña

-etto…gomen kiba-kun, pero… ¿Cómo sabes de el?-

- ¿Pues quien no sabe de el?...

-Akutsu es uno de los más buscados criminales, ha causado estragos en todo el país y ha representado un gran problema capturarle- Aclaro Shino

-…Shino tiene razón- _Ahora este ¿Quién se cree que es?_- La Quinta Hokage en estos momentos esta movilizando más ninjas para ayudarles mm…nosotros también estamos por ese motivo… pero veo que no hace falta- Hinata parecía desmayar, ella claro esta no lo sabia; no podía creerlo, de haberlo sabido no hubiera actuado de esa forma tan temeraria durante la misión. A partir de ese momento pareciese que Hinata hubiera entrado en una especie de transe.

- No tenemos tiempo que perder, debemos llevarlo a la prisión e ir a darle el informe a la Hokage- Neji evidentemente no quería que pasara más tiempo que pudiese quitarles un poco el crédito de atrapar a Akutsu tan pronto.

-hai-

-adelántense, yo me quedare aquí un rato.- decía esto Shino mientras sacaba una pequeña caja que el usaba para guardar insectos.

-esperen, yo los acompaño- Kiba, Neji y Hinata se marcharon. Neji acepto de mal humor.

….Continuara….

Kya…estoy de vacaciones XD y me ha dado tiempo para pensar…demasiado pensar…quien sabe cuantas veces escribí esta parte grr… (y eso k esta corto ñ.ñ´)

Bueno bueno…muchas gracias por los reviews, no desesperéis, pienso terminar el fic antes de entrar a clases .


End file.
